French Twist
"French Twist" is the seventeenth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on February 21, 1986. Summary A French INTERPOL agent is called in to assist in the search for a rogue freelancer. Plot At Miami Medical Center, Cindy (Shari Headley) is visiting her boyfriend David (Cameron Arnett), who is in a cast due to a skateboarding accident. A photographer, Cindy catches in a blurry photo what appears to be a doctor stabbing a delivery driver to death and taking his package, which contains pharmaceutical morphine. In Paris, money is exchanged for a file on the "doctor", Sirat Bandi (Xavier Coronel). Francois Zolan (Leonard Cohen) speaks to someone over the phone, saying "she" has found Bandi in the United States, where he has stolen the morphine with plans to sell it, and orders him killed. Crockett and Tubbs find that the driver knew nothing about what he was delivering, only that it was "medical supplies". They also find Cindy's picture all over the front page of the newspaper, and fear for her life. Castillo receives a call from INTERPOL that Canada is after Bandi for a capital crime, and they are sending Inspector Danielle Hier (Lisa Eichhorn) to help them locate him. Crockett meets Danielle and they head to the Safe House, where Tubbs has Cindy tucked away until they can find Bandi. Danielle asks Cindy to tell all she saw at the hospital. Meanwhile Bandi, disguised as a maintenance man, taps into David's hospital phone and listens in on his and Cindy's conversations, knowing Cindy will try to see him. Cindy's friend Carol sneaks her over to the hospital to see David, but Tubbs wakes up shortly thereafter and follows her over with Switek as backup. Tubbs gets her out; on her way to the van David calls out to Cindy when Bandi shoots Cindy in the shoulder, and escapes before Tubbs or Switek can get him. Cindy survives and is put under police protection until Bandi is caught. Danielle gets a call from Zolan, saying she hasn't taken care of the wetwork and not to let him down. While Crockett waits for Elvis to eat his dinner, Tubbs stops by the boat and fills him in on Danielle -- she's been with INTERPOL five years, with a speciality in narcotics. He admits to tapping her phone, as he has a bad feeling about her. At OCB, Danielle tells the Vice cops that Bandi will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Castillo says they have units at the Blue Waters Hotel to monitor Bandi, who's hiding there. Danielle suspects it is a trap, but the cops go to check out the lead. When Switek and Crockett take the front door, they hear water running in the bathroom. Switek hits a trip wire which blows the apartment up; they barely make it out in time. Crockett finds Danielle to confront her about the trap, which she had argued was possible -- not strongly enough, in Crockett's opinion. She was speaking to two morphine dealers who have worked with Bandi before and might be able to get a line on him. Crockett and Danielle finally give in to the building sexual tension between them, and spend the night together. Tubbs calls the next morning and fills Crockett in about Danielle's calls to Zolan, who is an INTERPOL big shot, and he asks Trudy to run Danielle through the computer as a criminal. Danielle has arranged for the men she was speaking with at the hotel (Sullivan and Lipton) to work with Bandi. Castillo is concerned that she didn't come to him regarding this tip. Sullivan and Lipton make contact with Bandi, but are interrupted by a knock on Bandi's hotel door. The bellman, Chuck, gives away the fact that Tubbs is in the hotel looking for him; Tubbs bursts into the room and pulls back the bed covers to find Chuck's dead body, while Bandi leaves, wearing Chuck's bellman uniform. Tubbs tells Crockett that Zolan told Danielle where to find Bandi, hotel and room number, but she neglected to tell anyone. Crockett is angry Danielle didn't mention her tip and asks her to leave his boat. Tubbs stops by Danielle's room and warns her that he knows who she is and will put the media on her case if she doesn't leave fast. Sullivan and Lipton make a deal to meet face-to-face with Bandi; Castillo tells Crockett to make sure to protect the two dealers. Tubbs gets Trudy's inquiry and finds Danielle is an international terrorist using INTERPOL as her cover; she was involved in the sinking of a Greenpeace boat the previous year, and the French intelligence agency wants Bandi dead because he's turned. Bandi shows up for the deal, which is a rip off, but Crockett saves Sullivan from being shot by pushing him into the water. Bandi escapes over a rising drawbridge, with Tubbs in pursuit and Crockett some distance behind them. Danielle heads Bandi off and shoots him, saying he did some work for them before, but had a big mouth and would have talked. Danielle then plans to kill Tubbs and plant the gun on Bandi, but Crockett reaches the top of the drawbridge and shoots Danielle. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Lisa Eichhorn as INTERPOL Inspector Danielle Hier *Shari Headley as Cindy *Cameron Arnett as David *Xavier Coronel as Sirat Bandi *Leonard Cohen as Francois Zolan Co-Starring *Elliott Easton as Sullivan *Bill Simpkins as Lipton *Manuel Espinosa as Harry (Delivery Man) *Gina Shuman as Carol *Joe Morgan as Chuck (Bellhop) Notes * This episode is not available on the video on demand service Hulu, either on the free site or the paid Hulu Plus site, possibly due to rights issues. * The Blue Waters Hotel is where the events of Season 1's "The Maze" occurred. * Tubbs mentions that Danielle works for the Deuxième Bureau in France, when in fact that organisation was dissolved in 1940 after the occupation of France by Germany. Danielle most likely works for the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, France's agency for external intelligence. Music *"Who's Zoomin' Who" by Aretha Franklin (Danielle in bathtub) Quotes *"He killed him, and I've got the proof!" -- Cindy just after the delivery driver killing *"There are plenty of cold cuts in the refrigerator, and don't forget to wake her up for her 3:00 feeding!" -- Crockett to Tubbs while Cindy is in the Safe House *"If you don't work with us, I will clear my desk of all my other cases and make your life one living hell! -- Crockett to Lipton and Sullivan *"If she (Danielle) is bad, we'd better find out real fast or our lives are in maximum danger!" -- Tubbs Category: Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes